This invention relates to a formulation useful as a Herbal Cream for Cracked Heels and PALMS.
The herbal cream formulation of the present invention consists of a natural herbal extract of curcuma and plant gum. The healing property of curcuma is well established and gums of Acacia or Colophonium or Shorea have been used. The synergistic action of curcuma extract with one of the gums quickens the healing, binds the skin and makes it soft and supple. A natural fragrant oil has been added which enhances the healing property. The formulation is a synergistic mixture with enhanced healing properties for cracked heels and hands.
Human skin consists of two major layers, a relatively thicker layer called dermis and a superficial layer called epidermis. The skin serves both to keep out noxious material, disease producing organisms and to keep in valuable commodities such as water. Skin may be hairy or glabrous i.e. devoid of hair such as feet and palms.
Under normal conditions of average humidity, water is lost continuously from the surface of the skin. At a very high humidity, the skin is almost water-logged, but at a very low relative humidity, the rate of loss from the skin will exceed the rate of passage from body tissue. Water content in the horny layer of the skin falls below the level required to maintain its palacity and its flexibility becomes less than that of normal skin. Changes of this nature occur at low humidity resulting in cracks of heels and sometimes in hands. Cracks in heels may be superficial, deep and very deep. The other cause of cracks in heels can be due to unknown pathological reasons and frequent exposure to detergents and dust. The cracks are abnormalities in the skin resulting in pain, bleeding, sensitivity to cold and warmth. The cracks are socially unattractive and reduce the efficiency in the man.
The healing, protection and prevention of cracks in heels and hands is generally done by emollient creams/lotions.
In the present invention, the extract of natural botanicals/herbs are formulated in a natural fatty base. When applied, it reduces the rate of water loss from the surface of the cracked heels and hands to the extent that water is conserved and the horny layer hydrates. The fatty film occludes the water coming from the skin tissue and at the same time natural herbal extracts heal the wound and prevent it from fungal infection making the skin soft and supple.
The following foot cream formulation has been cited in literature (Winer, A. L. and Cooparwills, E. S. Lancet 2, 663, 1956). Referred in Cosmetic and Skin F. V. Wells and Irwini I. Lobowe. (Reinhold Publishing Corporation, London 1967).
______________________________________ Phenol 1.0 parts by wt. Camphor parts by wt. Peru of Balsam 2.0 parts by wt. Petrolatum 25.0 parts by wt. Praffin Wax 7.5 parts by wt. Anhydrous Lanolin 58.5 parts by wt. ______________________________________
The above described formulation suffers from a number of disadvantages
1. Phenol, a chemical in the formulation, will not allow the cracks and wounds to heal quickly. PA0 2. The presence of a long range of emulsifiers i.e. petrolatum, paraffin wax, anhydrous lanolin, is not required as it will make the formulation expensive. PA0 3. Anhydrous lanolin will not allow adhering of the cream to the applied parts. PA0 4. The formulation will not be agreeable the to consumer as it does not contain any fragrance.
Another formulation is a water barrier cream used for cracked feet referred in the above mentioned book (German patent 12,752. Rohn, Schwartezkopf and Krohn, 1957) corresponding British patent 780,918. 1957) described as:
______________________________________ Butadiene polymer (m.v. 32000) 14.0 parts by wt. Petroleuin jelly, white parts by wt. Paraffin wax (m.p. 50-52.times.C) parts by wt. Emulsifying wax (Cetyl and stearyl alcohol with 5.0 parts by wt. sodium alkyl sulphate) Talc parts by wt. 3.5 p-Chlorometa creosol, Na salt 0.1 parts by wt. Lactic acid, 90 per cent parts by wt. Water parts by wt. 58.25 ______________________________________
This formulation contains a rubbery material butadiene polymer of high molecular weight which can hardly be emulsified hence a long range of emulsifiers like paraffin wax, emulsifying wax have been added which is not desirable. Moreover, the initial tackiness after application will disappear and the cream will dry forming a hard layer which will be difficult to remove.
At present, following creams available in the market do not restore the natural smoothness and suppleness due to their non occlusive nature.
______________________________________ 1) KRACK Daruaridf and Shkjaras 35.4% AB (Berberis sp and Cederus oil) Dodioshak and sarjaras 3.5% AB (Laptadenia sp and pine gum) Raktapurakf 3.6% AB (garcinia indica.) Balance (natural wax) 57.5% AB 100% Manufactured by Pakas Pharmaceuticals Ltd. (India) 2) LICHENSA Monochloravacrol w/w.1% Menthol I.P. w/w 0.80% Ichthammol(I.P.`66) 1.50 w/w Zinc oxide w/w 7.5% Lanolin Base w/w 7.5% Balance w/w 81.6% Manufactured by Dollar Company (Pvt.) Ltd. (India) ______________________________________
In the above formulation (1) no doubt a wound healer has been added but a desired emollient is not present hence a consistency and ease of application is lacking. Due to the addition of Raktapurakf (oil) the formulation does not have a reasonably persistent adherence to the skin. Similarly formulation No. (2) described above suffers from a number of disadvantages. Monochloravacrol, a bactericide, is and irritant to mucous membrane. Ichthammol in combination with lanolin does not form a proper emulsion and a water protective layer can not be formed in this combination. Hence it will take a long time for healing. Moreover a proper healing agent has not been added.